Death
by Josh The Pleb
Summary: He ignored Annabeth's voice of reason, telling him to leave the two girls ad find their ship. He finally decided to speak up, "You need a home right? Come with us then." Probably a one shot! Tell me if you want to use the plot and continue the story in my stead


**-Death-**

 **Hey guys! This story is brought about by a request I got in my main story, Shattered, which I highly request you guys to check out. It is a perzoe, which is my favorite pairing, if for no other reason, than they make absolutely no sense together and that automatically makes it freaking adorbs.**

 **This is probably going to remain a one-shot proof of concept that I might or might not end up continuing, or, upon request, will be 'donated' to whoever wishes to continue it in my stead.**

 **Well the challenges are as follows:**

 **As to what I will pick it will be a challenge assuming that it must be within the Percy fandom**

 **I would say Percy x Reyna story one without any kind of betrayal from Annabeth or camp half-blood.**

 **If Reyna would be to difficult Thalia is also a possibility.**

 **Friendly regards**

 **-Shigure Toshiro.**

 **And:**

 **Thanks for choosing me really. I don't know if I still count seeing as it's been 5 days but I do have challenge. I haven't read a fanfic on Percy gaining Thanatos' power or being some sort of heir to death itself. I seem to find one, However judging from what I've read from Shattered, I'd think Theta K could pull it off. Like I said don't know if I still count but if I do thanks for reading and considering.**

 **-Nimbus**

 **While they are separate requests, I have decided to do both together and kill two harpies with one flaming fireball... Err... Two birds with one stone...**

 **While I was thinking how this would go about, I decided to spin-off Shattered, but instead of being sent to 'Titan's Curse', Percy is sent to 'Sea of Monsters' instead.**

 **Yes, that means that this is going to be pereyna(?), but it is going to be different, of course.**

 **This isn't beta'd by the way... I'm pretty sure VCRx only signed up for Shattered... If anyone is interested is doing this one chapter then hit me up...**

 **Don't forget to tell me if you want to adopt he story or use it as a prompt...**

 **Now, with this long piece of binary out of the way, I bring you: Death!**

 **Bai gais!**

* * *

Percy staggered to his feet, weakly he stumbled towards the two. Kronos' face was conflicted, his eyes flickered from gold to blue, and then back again.

Possession was ripped away from the son of Hermes, "Luke Castellan is dead" the titan lord bellowed and struck Annabeth with at flat of his blade, knocking over over.

Percy was running out of energy, and time. mustering the last of his strength, a final ditch effort, he threw riptide at the titan. He had no energy left to swing his sword, Percy collapsed to the ground... he had lost... Kronos was about to defeat him.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Anaklusmos sailed through the air, straight at the Titan Lord. Kronos spun around, Backbiter in hand, striking the bronze blade with all his strength. Kronos expected the blade to fly off course, clatter uselessly to the ground, but something else happened...

Deep cracks began to appear on the bronze sword, and with a loud crash, the blade burst into a million sparks. Percy felt himself losing consciousness as the whole throne room was engulfed with a blindingly white light.

When the light faded, Kronos had his sword buried into the small of Percy's back. Percy had no idea how Kronos had known. (And neither do I, this is merely a plot device... Roll with it... :p)

* * *

He wasn't in pain.

He wasn't hurting.

Was he dead?

"Not exactly, young hero."

Percy's eyes widened. His vision snapped to where he heard to voice.

The man was lean and muscular, with a regal face, honey gold eyes, and black hair flowing down his shoulders. His skin was the color of teak wood, and his dark wings glimmered in shades of blue, black, and purple.

He looked too pretty to be a mortal.

Percy almost called to man 'Cupid', before he realized how stupid that would have sounded.

"Who are you?"

The man chuckled lightheartedly, "Young hero, I am Thanatos"

Percy's eyes widened yet again.

"Am I dead?"

The minor god stroked his chin, "Unfortunately, not quite."

Percy gained a confused look on his face.

Thanatos clicked his fingers, "Let's put it like this: You should be dead. You were on your way to Charon, when Hades asked me to stop you."

Percy looked around him.

Pitch darkness.

"What happened?"

Thanatos narrowed his eyes, "The fates have plans for you, halfblood."

Percy looked even more confused.

"The fates?"

Thanatos nodded, "Hmm.. Yes. They mentioned something about how you shouldn't have died so they are sending you back to give humanity another chance."

"What?!"

Thanatos snapped his fingers, "You go back in time, get stronger. Understand now?"

Percy simply nodded mutely.

"Let's make your journey a little different this time around though, wouldn't want you getting bored now would we?"

Percy felt something tug at the base of his gut.

"I'm running out of time. I have to go."

A sharp pain began to sprout near Percy's shoulder blades.

"Enjoy your gifts half blood"

The tug in his gut got stronger. It began to grow until it ended up as a searing pain that shot up his spine.

* * *

Percy passed out.

When his eyes snapped open, he was tiny, Ina cage and surrounded on all sides by some pretty mean looking guinea pigs.

There were half a dozen, with dirty fur and cracked teeth and beady red eyes. They were covered with shavings and smelled like they really had been in here for three hundred years, without getting their cage cleaned.

Percy felt a chill go down his fur covered back.

"Turn Percy back to a human or else!" Annabeth said.

"I can't!"

"Then you asked for it."

Circe's attendants stepped forward, but their mistress said, "Get back! She's immune to magic until that cursed vitamin wears off."

Annabeth dragged Circe over to the guinea pig cage, knocked the top off, and poured the rest of the vitamins inside.

"No!" Circe screamed.

Percy was the first to get a vitamin, but all the other guinea pigs scuttled out, too, and checked out this new food.

The first nibble, and he felt all fiery inside. He gnawed at the vitamin until it stopped looking so huge, and the cage got smaller, and then suddenly, bang! The cage exploded. He was sitting on the floor, a human again—somehow back in his regular clothes, thank the gods—with six other guys who all looked disoriented, blinking and shaking wood shavings out of their hair.

"No!" Circe screamed. "You don't understand! Those are the worst!"

One of the men stood up—a huge guy with a long tangled pitch-black beard and teeth the same color. He wore mismatched clothes of wool and leather, knee-length boots, and a floppy felt hat. The other men were dressed more simply—in breeches and stained white shirts. All of them were barefoot.

"Argggh!" bellowed the big man. "What's the witch done t'me!"

"No!" Circe moaned.

Annabeth gasped. "I recognize you! Edward Teach, son of Ares?"

"Aye, lass," the big man growled. "Though most call me Blackbeard! And there's the sorceress what captured us, lads. Run her through, and then I mean to find me a big bowl of celery! Arggggh!"

Circe screamed. She and her attendants ran from the room, chased by the pirates.

Annabeth sheathed her knife and glared at Percy.

After a brief lapse of confusion, Percy muttered out, "Thanks." He faltered, "

"I'm really sorry—"

Before he could say another word, she tackled him with a hug, then pulled away just as quickly. "I'm glad you're not a guinea pig."

"Me, too."

She undid the golden braids in her hair.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain," she said. "We have to get away while Circe's distracted."

Thy ran down the hillside through the terraces, past screaming spa workers and pirates ransacking the resort. Blackbeard's men broke the tiki torches for the luau, threw herbal wraps into the swimming pool, and kicked over tables of sauna towels.

While they were distracted, Percy ended up running head first into one of the attendants. The one with a clipboard.

"You fools!"

She yelled once she realized who knocked her over.

"You have no idea what you have done!"

Her breath began to hitch.

Her eyes began to moisten.

"You are letting those pirates destroy out home!"

The girl violently blinked away her tears, but they seemed to not want to go.

"Our home..."

Small beads of moisture began to fall from her eyes and Percy couldn't help but having his heart reach out to the girl.

It wasn't their fault. They didn't have to suffer. They were merely pawns for Cierce to use.

Suddenly, Percy heard a voice.

"Hylla?" Percy turned around, only to be met with, whom he assumed to be, Hylla's sister.

The other girl noticed the tears in her sister's eyes. She then noticed her company

She growled, "What else do you want!" She screamed, "You have taken our home from us already!"

Her voice cracked into a sob by the end of the sentence.

Percy felt even more guilt creep into his body.

He ignored Annabeth's voice of reason, telling him to leave the two girls ad find their ship.

He finally decided to speak up, "You need a home right? Come with us then"


End file.
